5 girls, One Direction
by 1Directionerforever13
Summary: this is about me and my friends and of course One Direction and how we become backing dancers and girlfriends to the boys! Not the best summary but really good story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: We save One direction at the mall

I turned on my computer for what seemed like the 100th time today. But still no ding or Congratulations in the bottom left corner indicating I had won backstage passes to go with my front row tickets for the One Direction I was going to in a week and a half. So I went on facebook and told my four of my best friends(the 4 that were coming with me) I had no news yet. Taylor responded first : "Don't worry they will come." then Sierra: " Yeah and if they don't we'll just persuade the security to get us in if you know what I mean :)" I wanted to slap Sierra through the computer for being careless. I should probably mention this now, me and my six best friends are what you would call...different. We have super human abilities(powers).

Sierra (my best best friend) has the power of Invisibility and can walk through walls. Victoria can sprout wings and fly . Chante can hack computers just by feeling them. Maddy can perfectly imitate any voice she's heard. Emily can read and control minds and Taylor can shape shift into anything. Along with that we all have super speed, persuasion, and we can stay for any age for Three years. Right now we are 18. Oh and my power? I can touch any one of my friends and have their powers for one month but only one persons powers at a time.

Just as Em[ily] typed "don't give up!" I heard a little ding and something popped up on my hotmail. When I clicked on it a link popped up saying Congratulations and they would be sending me five backstage passes for the Toronto One Direction concert in 2 days! I immeadietly rang Sie, Vic, Em ,and Tay to tell them. Even without speaker phone I could hear my friends fangirling with the phone a foot away. I laughed and screamed with them, then promised to hang out tomorrow with them plus Maddie and Betty(Chante don't ask). Then I hung up and screamed a lot more and decided to plan my concert outfit out. I was drawing a total blank so I rang the girls again to ask if they wanted to comme shopping with me. Only Sie and Tay didn't have plans so they said they would be right over.

Within 10 minutes the three of us were in Tay's silver porsche dressed and ready. Taylor was wearing knee length denim shorts, a yellow racer back tank, a dark blue Hollister cardigan and yellow flats with knot bows. Sierra was wearing white short shorts , a white tee-shirt that said ' stop making sense' a red varsity jacket and red and white hightops. I was wearing denim short shorts with a Harry Potter V-neck tee and red 1D converse.

When we got to the mall we decided to start at Hollister and work our way right. At around 1:00 we headed for the food court for lunch. Sure this was Toronto and everything was usually busy but not as busy as when we got to the food court. There were teenage girls everywhere, screaming at a source we couldn't see it was so crowded . We managed to get to the front and saw all 5 of One Direction , trapped, standing there attempting to get around the girls so they could eat...

AN:/ to be continued .. PLEASE review ! Free cookies and unicorns for anyone who does!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: One Direction makes us an offer

Previously...

_We managed to get to the front and saw all 5 of One direction , trapped , standing there attempting to get around the girls so they could eat..._

I looked at Tay and Sie and smiled. I grabbed Louis and Liam's hands , Tay grabbed Niall and Harry's , and Sie grabbed Zayn's . Within 10 minutes we had them sat down in a corner away from sight lines, and we were all eating french fries ( or chips) quietly

"So...um..thanks for saving us back there." Zayn mumbled shyly to Sierra. She smiled.

"No problem...um we should probably do introductions now before this gets anymore awkward huh?" Sierra replied

"Yeah I'll start!" I jumped up , wanting to do anything to diffuse the awkward silence. I pointed to Taylor " Taylor meet One Direction, One Direction, Taylor!"

"Um...Hi One Direction?" Tay said and I could tell she was nervous

"Hi" "Vas H'appnin?" "Hello" "Hey" "Yo" Niall, Zayn, Liam, Harry, and Louis replied. Next I turned to Sie: " Sie, meet One D , One D, meet, Sie." They exchanged greetings just like they had with Taylor. Then I said "and I'm Izzy" and I sat back down in between Louis and Niall. We just sat there in silence again until Niall said

" Hey you guys want to come somewhere with us?" You could tell he was excited. I looked at the girls

"Sure why not...but can we bring our two friends?" Taylor asked

" Yeah the more the merrier, hey I'll race you to the washrooms!"

"Okay! On your marks..Get set..GO!" they sprinted to the washrooms. Taylor won, with super human speed and all, but Niall didn't seem to mind. He had a great time, he was laughing hysterically when we all made our way over to the washrooms.

"So..where are we going to go?" Sie asked curiously. The boys all looked at each other and grinned. Then they turned to us.

"How would you like to come help us with our new music video for 'Up All Night'?" Harry asked

" Oh my gosh yes!" we all screeched"Just let us call our friends." We called Emily and Victoria and of course they agreed. I mean who wouldn't? It was One Direction after all, and even though we were all acting calm I knew we were all fangirling like crazy on the inside. Emily and Vic arriving snapped me out of my thoughts. Now that we were together and Emily and Vic were introduced we could leave for the studio. Vic was wearing denim shorts, a white tank with a big pink heart, and light pink flip flops. Em was wearing black short shorts with a white Justin Beiber shirt and black white and pink flip flops. The boys told us there would be lots of clothes for us to wear at the studio so we didn't need to go home to change.

There were three cars so Me, Louis, Sie and Zayn went in Tay's , Harry and Vic went in Em's car and Liam, Em, Tay , and Niall went in Louis'. Since us girls had no idea how to get to the studio Zayn, Harry, and Liam agreed to drive.

******** line break weeeeeeeeeee********

When we got to the studio, one of the security guards told the boys some one special was waiting for them inside. As we walked in Em looked at all the boys,who were in front of us, then ran over to me.

"I got all the details!" she whispered in my ear as we walked.

" What do you mean?" I asked , confused.

"I know who likes who and why!"

" Really! Spill it!"

AN:/ Please R&R and a thank you to the people who reviewed my first chapter, you guys rock!

Tragedymaster01:Thanks so much I'm glad you like it and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!

Karan8tor:Thanks. I read a couple of One D fanfics featuring superpowers and I decided to try it. Also thank you for the criticism I'll keep that in mind .

Thanks again and I will update soon if I get more reviews!


End file.
